


Closer

by wuwu



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Porn, Smut, Teenagers, its no horrificsmut kinda stuff but, meh its there - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4577085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuwu/pseuds/wuwu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray’s legs are on either side of Michael’s hips, hands grasping at his jaw and fingers moving back to tangle themselves in his unruly curls. They twist and pull at the strands to elicit small groans from the back of Michael’s throat, desperate for any and all reactions from the other boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer

Neither of the two boys were sure who started it. It could’ve been when Michael had pulled Ray onto the bed, arms quickly bringing the younger close so their chests could press together. Or it could’ve been when Ray let his lips latch onto the smooth expanse of Michael’s neck, tongue swiping and mouth sucking to leave a mark that was sure to stain his skin for a day or two afterwards. Or maybe it was just teenage hormones, lust clouding over their minds and twisting their judgments of right and wrong, pushing them over the edge of tiptoeing around each other only to dive in headfirst into the abyss of passion. At least as close to passion as two horny teenagers could get.

Ray’s legs are on either side of Michael’s hips, hands grasping at his jaw and fingers moving back to tangle themselves in his unruly curls. They twist and pull at the strands to elicit small groans from the back of Michael’s throat, desperate for any and all reactions from the other boy. His lips hover over the junction of Michael’s neck and shoulder, chest heaving as he catches his breath and lets out a small sigh at the feel of hands gripping his hips tightly.

Michaels allows his hands to loosen up just enough for his thumbs to work their way towards Ray’s crotch, pressing down on his inner thigh and feeling the slight bulge fight for his attention. He can hear Ray’s breath hitch as he rolls his hips to get more contact before letting one hand move to palm at the hard-on hidden underneath a pair of basketball shorts.

“Is this okay?” Michael asks, voice hoarse and low in the quiet of his room. The constant whirring of the fan on the corner of Michael’s desk and the distant chatter downstairs keeps them grounded, reminds them that whatever they’re doing is actually happening, tells them that there will absolutely be consequences should they choose to proceed.

But Ray doesn’t care as he gives a rushed nod, one hand moving down to press Michael’s hand against his clothed cock as he mouths a messy “Fuck yes” against Michael’s throat. He lets his teeth scrape against skin as he feels fingers wrap around his shaft, pressing and giving small strokes before the very same hand is delving into his shorts and underneath the waistband of his briefs and he shivers at the short pumps given to him.

As frantic and wanton as they are, Ray can’t help but think things are pretty damn perfect.

Sure, Michael’s hands are cold, but they’ll warm up soon enough. And yeah, his back hurts a bit from leaning over to keep his lips latched onto Michael’s shoulder, but at the rate they’re going at Ray can safely assume he’s going to get flipped onto his back relatively soon. Hopefully.

And okay, maybe they didn’t really discuss whatever sort of relationship they had before making out against Michael’s bedroom door, but even as unanswered and wondering they remain, things were bound to work out after that. They just had to.

Ray was one hell of a catch, and he wouldn’t let Michael lose him for the world.

(And yeah, Michael’s like the sun in Ray’s mind, burning energetic and lustful at all the right times, but he’s not gonna get _that_ gay yet.)

**Author's Note:**

> tbh i would've finished it but im lazy and just wanted to post something but if anyone would be interested in me actually finishing this then hmu and i'll do it  
> find me at miachelvjones on tumblr!!


End file.
